


Premature

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [37]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also lots of kissing, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt, and uh..., but there's no full on sex, just some light hand job action, ooooops, rated me for suggestible themes, steve coming in his jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: "dude, it's not gay if our dicks don't touch"Billy's fine with taking it slow, but damn it was hard when Steve Harrington was involved.





	Premature

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Billy knew that patience was supposed to be a virtue, but he’d accepted a long time ago it was a virtue that he himself would never possess. But he was trying. For Steve’s sake. He yelled at the kids less, he resisted the urge to shove the obnoxious group of Max’s friends into the pool when they irritated him, and so on.

The problem was, the one who tested his patience the most, was Steve himself.

See, before Billy rolled into town, Steve Harrington had been the king of Hawkins High. He’d had teachers wrapped around his finger and girls falling at his feet. Problem was, it wasn’t just girls he was after.

After a super drunk make out at a party, Billy figured that was it. He and Harrington would go their separate ways. But it was the total opposite. Steve was everywhere. Dragging Billy under the bleachers to suck purple bruises into his neck, inviting him over to do homework and instead talking until after midnight and falling asleep together in Harrington’s bed.

_“What are we doing here?” Steve asked, tugging his lighter out of his pocket to light Billy’s cigarette._

_“What do you mean?” Billy asked, playing dumb. He knew what Steve meant. What were they doing here? What was this thing between them._

_“I mean, we hang out all the time and I-I really like talking to you and sometimes you kiss me like you might…_

_“Like I might what?” Billy asked, voice barely above a whisper as he stubbed out the cigarette after one drag._

_“Like you want me as much as I want you,” Steve said honestly and it figured that Steve would be the brave one who said it first._

_Billy stepped forward into Steve’s space, sliding his fingers through Steve’s hair, somehow soft despite all the product he used in it, thumb brushing over the shell of his ear._

_“You got something you wanna ask me, Harrington?”  
_

_Steve nibbled his bottom lip, fingers tugging at the collar of Billy’s leather jacket._

_“Do you, um, do you wanna be my-  
_

_Billy cut him off with a kiss, licking into Steve’s mouth and smiling at the muffled groan the other boy let out. He pulled back, still holding Steve’s face in his hands, grinning._

_“Boyfriend,” Steve finished, looking a little dazed.  
_

_Billy hummed, nudging Steve’s nose with his playfully._

_“All you had to do was ask, pretty boy.”_

That was a few weeks ago now and things were going great…mostly. 

They were taking it slow in regards to the, uh, hot and heavy side of their relationship. Steve had never been with a guy before and Billy totally understood how overwhelming it could be, so he was fine with waiting until Harrington was ready to take the next step. If it meant he had to spend some quality time with his right hand before, and after, he hung out with Steve so be it. If there was ever a time for him to learn how to be patient, it was now. But god, it was hard when Harrington slipped into the passenger seat of Billy’s Camaro and kissed him like he was fucking hungry for it. 

“I missed you,” Steve said breathlessly, trailing kisses over Billy’s jaw as he crowded against him in the front seat. 

“Mm, missed you too. Hard seeing you in the halls and not being able to touch you,” Billy huffed, one hand up the back of Steve’s shirt, the other buried in his hair. 

Billy almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Steve’s fingers at the button of his jeans, but his surprise quickly melted away, making way for nothing but pure lust as Steve rubbed him through his briefs. 

“Is, is this okay?” Steve asked, eyes wide and lips already swollen from where Billy had nipped at them. 

Billy nodded, eagerly pushing his hips into Steve’s hand. 

“Yeah. Feels good. D-don’t stop,” he gasped when Steve managed to shove his pants and underwear out of the way enough to get his fingers wrapped around him, stroking tentatively, like he wasn’t sure if he was doing it right. Fuck, it didn’t matter what he did honestly. Billy was so far gone on Steve and his perfect hair and his big stupid brown eyes, he didn’t care. 

Steve was still kissing Billy’s neck as he stroked him, and then a  long moan was slipping past his lips as he shuddered against Billy. Suddenly Billy realized that Steve deserved to be getting some attention too. He reached over to undo Steve’s jeans, cursing when he was abruptly shoved backwards, Steve staring at him with wide eyes that looked almost scared. 

“W-what’s wrong?” Billy asked, trying to push past the lust filled haze of his mind and focus on whatever the problem was. 

“Nothing. Um, maybe just…maybe we should stop,” Steve said, avoiding Billy’s eye. 

Billy blinked at him in confusion. He’d been patient. He’d waited. He thought they might finally be taking the next step and hey, if Steve wanted to pump the breaks, that was fine. But he had a feeling something else was going on. Something he didn’t want to think about as he hastily tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Is…Did I do something?” he asked. 

Steve shook his head vehemently. 

“No! Billy, god, you didn’t do anything. I just-

“Just what?” Billy demanded, his quick to come anger rearing it’s ugly head. “Decided you’re not into dick after all? Like, it’s cool if we kiss and stuff cause it’s not gay as long as our dicks don’t touch?”

He was being ridiculous and he knew it, but Billy had built up his defense mechanisms over the years and it was hard to kick the habit of being needlessly nasty. Even when it came to Steve. 

“What? Of course not. You know how I feel about you. It’s-

“Or maybe I don’t get you hard. Is that it? That’s it, isn’t it? You realized you’re too good for a piece of trash like-

Steve cut him off, climbing across the seat and settling himself in Billy’s lap. He held Billy’s face in his hands, fixing him with a serious look. 

“You listen to me. I know you lash out when you’re hurt, okay? But I’m not trying to hurt you. If you think for one second that I would just change my mind about you, then you don’t know me at all. I’m so into you it’s stupid,” Steve said and yeah, maybe it wasn’t the most elegant confession Billy had ever heard, but fuck if it didn’t make his heart skip more than a couple of beats. 

“Then, um, then why-

Steve huffed, grabbing Billy’s hand and shoving it down the front of his own jeans, his face bright red. Billy frowned. Steve’s underwear were wet like he’d already… _oh_. Steve must have taken Billy’s stunned silence as a bad thing because the next minute he was clambering off his lap back over to the passenger side. 

“I didn’t even touch you,” Billy said dumbly, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Steve had actually come in his pants. Jesus, that’s why he’d moaned like that when he teeth were sunk deep in Billy’s neck. He was…

“I know. I-I didn’t mean to. You’re just, you’re so hot and I-

Taking a page out of Steve’s book, Billy crawled across the seat, straddling Steve’s lap and kissing him fiercely. Steve whimpered when Billy rocked his hips forward, fingers tightening where they had landed on Billy’s hips. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Billy groaned, resting his forehead against Steve’s. 

“R-really? I thought you’d be disappointed,” Steve said, shyly looking up at Billy. 

Billy shook his head, tongue flicking out to wet his lips before he caught it between his teeth, signature smirk in place. 

“Only reason I’m disappointed is cause I didn’t get to watch.”

Steve smiled, hooking his fingers through Billy’s belt loops and yanking him closer. 

“Guess we’ll have to try again.”

Billy laughed, sliding his hands down Steve’s chest before he practically ripped open his jeans. 

“Already on it, Princess.”    


End file.
